The present invention relates generally to the field of servicing of complex systems, and more particularly to a technique for integrating service data into a knowledge base, permitting improved formulation of service recommendations, prioritization of service recommendations, and creation and processing of system data through a system snapshot, where appropriate.
A range of techniques have been developed for providing remote and local service to complex systems. Where systems are not equipped for remote connectivity, traditional techniques have involved certain self-service procedures. These are typically somewhat limited, and may ultimately require the visit of a qualified service technician who can evaluate malfunctions or anomaly conditions, recommend service, and perform certain service, such as the replacement of parts, reconfiguration, and so forth.
Certain other techniques have been developed for remote servicing. In the medical diagnostics arena, for example, certain systems, particularly more complex and engineered systems (e.g., medical diagnostic imaging equipment) may be equipped for remote, connectivity. These systems permit requests for operational service to be sent to a remote service provider, either directly or through a coordinated messaging approach. In certain techniques, the remote provider may automatically process requests, such as to place the request in a service queue, sending notifications back to the originating service requester. Current technology in this field, however, generally relies upon eventual addressing of the service request by a service engineer remotely located from the service system. Based upon the engineer's knowledge and materials available to the engineer, service recommendations may be made, a service technician may be dispatched or other procedures may be followed.
While such techniques are useful for providing service, and particularly remote service, they are not without drawbacks. For example, existing sophisticated servicing procedures often ultimately rely upon the knowledge and experience of the service engineer or other technician who addresses the service concerns. Currently, systems are generally unavailable that can automatically handle service requests by accessing additional information, to harness a wide range of data as it becomes available to the service provider.
Similarly, service request and response prioritization is generally quite reactive. To the extent that any prioritization is carried out in the art, this is generally based upon “first-come/first-served” processing, with little or no re-prioritization based upon relevant factors. Any reprioritization may, for example, simply be based upon an urgency that is conveyed to the service provider by the service requester, such as by telephone, urgent messages, and so forth.
Finally, current techniques do not generally provide a basis for complete evaluation of the service needs. Certain systems allow for capture of error logs, certain system files, and so forth, but generally do not provide a more complete picture in a “snapshot” form. More specifically, current techniques generally do not allow for evaluation of equipment configuration that may be a root cause of a serviceable event.
There is a need, therefore, for further improvements in the field of system servicing, and particularly remote servicing of complex systems.